Undeniability
by acemaclove88
Summary: One of my older stories i never got around to posting if you're easily offended, dont read this...the last thing i want to do on here is offend somebody. Rory needs Logan now more than ever...


Chapter 1: broken

She shook uncontrollably on the floor of her new apartment. Paris wasn't home yet, and she was forced to stare at the hideous walls that her grandparents had decorated. The tears had finally stopped, she had tried to get up off the floor once but that didn't do much to help her, she was too weak. She could barely crawl over to the phone that lay on the floor when _he_ came in and knocked everything off her coffee table…to make room for _them._ She looked down at herself and flinched at what she saw. Her clothes tattered and ripped, though she was thankful she was able to put at least her shirt back on.

She took a deep breath and let it out before reaching her arm over to the phone and picking it up. She didn't know which number she dialed, but unconsciously she knew who she was calling.

"_Hello?"_ _a tired voice answered_

At the sound of his voice, Rory's tears returned. Why wasn't Paris home yet? Why was this happening to her?

"Logan?" she whispered, her voice broken

"_Ace?" he asked, sounding more alert now_

"I…Logan" she cried softly, her body not letting her do anything else. She was too exhausted to talk in anything above a whisper, her voice gone…

"_Rory, what's wrong?" he asked. She heard him already shrugging on his jacket_

"C-C…could you come get me?" she whispered

"_I'm on my way, just stay on the phone with me alright?" he asked worriedly_

"I'm sorry Logan"

"_Shh, I'm almost there. Just hang in there" he said, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. "Are you hurt Ace?" he asked quickly_

Rory didn't answer she just sucked in a sharp breath "Please Logan…I'm so scared" she cried softly

"_I'm here Ace. Can you open the door?" he asked _

"No. I can't move"

"_Okay. I'm going to hang up okay? I'll be there in less than a minute though" he said gently_

"Okay" she whispered

"_Okay. Hang on" he said before flipping his phone shut. He took out a paperclip and expertly picked her lock before slowly opening the door to her apartment, noticing it was dark. He looked down and saw clothes strewn everywhere, picture frames shattered, just a complete mess._

His eyes sweeped across the room and landed on a small figure curled up into a ball, who looked like she was trying to hide from the world. He slowly walked over to her and sat down across from her on the floor. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw she was only wearing a short thin T-shirt. He shrugged off his jacket and gently placed it around her shoulders.

"Logan?" she asked, noticing for the first time he was there.

Logan nodded "Yeah Ace, it's me" he said softly, wanting to scream and kick something. But knowing that the more worked up he got, the worse off Rory would be.

"I'm sorry Logan. I didn't know who else to call" she whispered in a hoarse voice

"Shh." He said cutting her off, letting her know it was okay she called him…he was glad she did.

"What are we going to do Logan?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Ace…" he said, while pulling her into his arms. He knew about Dean. He had done the same thing years ago and went to jail for it. Unfortunately he was let off on probation because there was no real evidence against him. After what he did, his family couldn't stay in Stars hollow so they moved to Chicago. Rory hadn't seen nor heard from him ever since…until now.

"I can't move Logan" she cried softly into his chest

Logan nodded "Shh I know. Come on, lets get you to the hospital" he said softly as he carefully picked her up.

Rory shook her head "No Logan. I just want to sleep" she whispered

Logan shook his head firmly as he carried her into her bedroom. "Rory, you're going to the hospital. It will be better in the long run, you know that" he said softly as he laid her down on the bed and slipped a pair of sweat pants on her.

"I want to take a shower" she whispered as he carried her to his car.

"You can, after we come back home alright?" he said gently

Rory sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder as she nodded, to tired to argue.

"Rory…" Logan said quietly as he tried to put her down in the passenger seat of his car, not succeeding because she had tightened her grip on him.

"Logan please. Don't leave me…I…I can't." She cried, fisting at his shirt and holding herself tighter to him.

Logan's heart broke for her. He ducked his head and sat down in the car with her still in his arms, facing the door. "Hey…Shh. I'm not leaving you sweetheart. I just need to drive" he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Rory hiccupped and shook her head as silent tears ran down her face.

"Okay…okay" Logan whispered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_Logan man what the fuck. Its 4 in the morning" Finn ranted on the other end_

"Finn. Could you come out to my car?" Logan asked

_Finn must have heard the seriousness in his voice "I'll be out in a minute mate" he mumbled before hanging up._

"Hey Ace. Come on; let's get in the back okay? That way you can lay down" Logan said, lifting her up again and opening the back seat of his car.

Finn came walking quickly down the hall at that moment. Looking ridiculously confused before he saw his best friend carrying a limp Rory into the backseat of his car. He ran the rest of the way and tapped Logan on the shoulder just as he was getting in.

"Mate, what happened?" he asked quietly

Logan gave him his keys and motioned for him to drive them.

"Where to?" he asked, going around to the drivers side.

"The hospital" Logan said before getting in the back with Rory. She immediately laid her head in his lap and wrapped one of her arms around his.

"Rory, I need you to stay awake alright?" Logan coaxed as he saw her eyes drooping closed

He pulled her up gently so she was half sitting half lying down in his lap "Come on Ace." He added

"Who's driving?" she asked tiredly, noticing that the car was moving.

"Finn is driving. You're going to be fine okay" he said, his voice cracking.

"Logan, why……why does he….why me?" she asked. Logan looked down at her and felt tears prickle his eyes. She looked so helpless…so vulnerable.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. Can…can you tell me if you think he broke anything?" he asked hesitantly, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

Rory shook her head "I don't know. It just…everything hurts" she said hoarsely

Logan felt tears slip down his cheeks and shook his head. He should have been there.

Rory felt a tear drop on her cheek and looked up; sitting up slightly when she saw her boyfriend was struggling not to break down in front of her.

"Logan" she whispered and rested a hand on his cheek

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed the palm of her hand

"Logan please…" she whimpered, shaking her head, begging him not to cry in front of her.

Logan wiped his face and straightened himself up as they reached the hospital. "Shh come on" he said when he felt Rory cling to him as they entered the building.

They walked to the front counter and when the nurse asked Logan what was wrong, he froze. Finn saw and stepped forward. "She was…sexually assaulted" he managed to get out

The nurse nodded and handed him a small stack of paperwork. "These need to be filled out quickly. After that we can admit her" she said

Finn nodded "okay." He said, taking the papers from her and following Logan and sitting down next to the distraught couple.

He filled out everything he could before turning to Logan. "She allergic to anything?" he asked

Logan shook his head "no" he answered

Finn asked him a few more questions and went to turn the paperwork in. As soon as it was in, the nurse came back in a wheelchair and motioned for Logan to put Rory down in it.

"No" she said and held him tighter.

"Hey, come on baby…I'm not leaving you, you know that." He said gently

"I want him to come with me" she said quietly to the nurse.

The nurse nodded hesitantly, seeing that she wasn't leaving him. Logan carried her to the exam room and set her down, prying her hands away from him before sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"Right here Ace…I'm here" he said in a calming voice.

"We need to take some blood and then someone will be in here shortly" The nurse said, prepping everything.

Once she had left the room Rory turned slowly on her side to Logan. Logan looked down at her in concern; he hadn't really seen her in the light at all…so he hadn't seen the cuts and bruises on her body.

"Oh god" he whispered as he saw. She had a large cut on her forehead above her left eye and handprints around her neck.

Rory's eyes began to fill up with tears and she tried to turn her head away from Logan, gasping for breath when he stopped her.

"I'm sorry he did this to you sweetheart" he whispered, cradling her head in his hands

"You…you still……………I love you Logan" She cried

"You know I love you Ace. That's not going to change." He assured her, hating that she doubted him.

"I have a few questions for you. Have you reported this crime?" the doctor asked immediately when she came in

Logan shook his head "No, we came straight here" he said quietly

"That's quite alright…" she said sympathetically and pushed the call button, telling the nurse to notify the police department immediately when she rushed in.

"Unfortunately I can't do anything until the advocate arrives. They will access everything and you can file a claim" she said

Logan nodded, and looked at Rory who was trying in vein not to fall asleep "How long do you think that will take?" he asked

"Oh it's going to be quick. Someone will be here within 15 minutes at the most" she assured

"I don't want to press charges…I just want to go home Logan" She cried softly

The doctor quietly made her way out of the room and gave them some time alone. Logan scooted closer to her. "Ace you're not thinking clearly right now. Let's wait for the advocate to get here and then you can decide okay? Shh you don't have to decide anything right now" he said softly, stroking her hair gently

Rory shook her head "Home……I just want to sleep" she whispered pleadingly

"I know you do…but hey, I'm here okay?" Logan coaxed "This will all be over soon and then you can sleep as much as you want" He said

Rory was about to say something when a casually dressed female entered the room. "Hi, my name is Melinda" she said in a comforting tone

Rory didn't respond to her and Logan threw her a confused look. "It's okay." She assured him "I just need to ask some questions" she said to Logan, "You might be able to answer them anyway"

"Has she taken a shower since?" she asked

Logan shook his head "No" he answered

"Good. I need to do an exam, and for that I need to give her a tranquilizer" She said "I see on her chart she's not allergic to anything"

Logan shook his head incredulously "Look at her! She doesn't need a tranquilizer" he exclaimed

"She will" Melinda said gently "I need to get samples of the seminal fluids so when the police gets here, they can match the DNA" she said

"Wil…will it hurt her?" Logan asked desperately, clutching her hand, hating the prospect of her being in even more pain

Melinda shook her head "No. she wont feel a thing." She said as the nurse prepared the sedative

Rory's eyes widened when she saw the strange female coming closer to her with the injection in hand. She began struggling to get up "Logan" she cried

"Shh Ace…hey I'm here…I'm here" he whispered, holding her to him, motioning to the nurse behind her to go ahead and give her the sedative. A few minutes after it was administered Logan felt her go limp in his arms. He pulled back and gently set her back into the bed. "Logan?" She said weakly

"Yeah Ace" he asked, taking her hand "It was Dean" She whispered

"I know" he said softly

"Okay Rory, would you like to be told what I'm doing?" Melinda asked, putting her feet in stirrups and lifting her gown

Rory shook her head, a few tears escaped her eyes "No" she whispered

"If you feel any pain, discomfort or pressure, let me know okay?" she said

Rory didn't say anything, she just nodded. Rory closed her eyes throughout the entire thing. She didn't want to face the reality of it.

"I'm finished" Melinda said about 10 minutes later "There is some tearing and bruising, nothing that needs repairing though. It should repair itself within the next 4-6 weeks." She said "In the mean time, we'll give her some pain medications to manage that, other than that…we got some fluid so we should be able to match it with the name you have to the police." She explained

Logan nodded "Can I take her home?" he asked

Melinda nodded "It's your choice. You need to sign a form refusing a counselor though" she said

Logan leaned down to Rory "Hey sweetheart, what do you want to do? You want to talk to someone or you want to go home?" he asked, knowing full well that she _should_ talk to someone, but she looked so tired and exhausted, he couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

"Home" She whispered, the effects of the sedative still present

"How long will this last?" he asked

"It's different for everyone. It should be gone in a few hours" She said

Logan nodded, it didn't matter anyway, she was going to be sleeping. Once everything was done, they had Finn drive them back. "Hey, do you want to come to my place?" he asked softly. She was still laying limply in his arms in the back seat.

Rory nodded "yeah" she said hoarsely

"Do you want to grab anything from yours? You hungry?" he asked

Rory shook her head "No. can I go to sleep?" she asked desperately

Logan almost cried at the question "Sure of course" he said, shifting so she was laying down, half her body in his lap.

_**Rory/Logan/Matt/Alexis**_

The next morning she woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Everything was blue…this was Logan's room she realized. 'why am I in Logan's room' she asked herself before memories from the night before came flooding back. Feeling disgusted with herself, she ran to the shower. She ripped off her clothes and flung herself in the shower, turning it as hot as it would go.

Logan came back into the room and panicked momentarily when he didn't find her there. He looked at the bathroom door and saw it was open but heard the water running. He saw her sitting on the shower floor under the spray, her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on them.

He saw the steam and stuck his hand in, feeling the water, cursing when he had to recoil his hand due to the heat. He turned the water off which made his presence known. Rory looked up at Logan, not knowing what to say. He saw her skin had turned a light shade of red due to the heat and helped her up and wrapped a robe around her.

"That water was scorching Rory" he said softly, leading her out of the bathroom "Hey where are you going?" he asked confused when she got up and walked into the living room

"I need to go home" She said in a monotone voice, reaching for the doorknob not caring that she was wearing his robe.

Logan shook his head and gently stopped her "You're not going anywhere" he said softly

Rory's head snapped up and she looked downright terrified as she backed away from him.

"_Please let me go" She sobbed, shuffling away from him on the floor_

"_You're not going anywhere" Dean said gruffly_

"Why did you say that!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face

Logan was startled by her abrupt behavior. What had he said? "I'm sorry. What…I'm sorry. It's just me Rory…Ace?" he whispered his eyes following her as she shuffled around his apartment.

Rory finally looked up at him "Sorry" She said softly "Its…it's what he…" She stumbled over her words. Logan nodded understandingly

"Can I come sit with you" he asked, not wanting to scare her. Rory nodded

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I'm not afraid of you Logan I promise" She said softly

"You just…" she trailed off

"Scared you?" he finished for her, hating the way that sounded. _He_ scared her…

Rory nodded "yeah" she whispered in conformation

"Sorry" he said, feeling horrible for scaring her.

"Oh my god" She shouted all of a sudden, making Logan jump a foot in the air

"What?" he asked frantically

"I didn't tell my mom" She whispered

"Lorelai will understand" he comforted

Rory nodded "But I _have_ to tell her" she whispered sadly knowing this was going to kill her mother.

"Yeah you do." He said understandingly, handing her his cell phone. "I'll give you some privacy" he said softly, giving her hand a soft squeeze before walking into his room, hoping to take a shower and get ready.

A/N: Okay you know how I said I was just going to post all my old stories? Well here's one of them…I have like 8 chapters of this one written but I never thought it was good enough to post…I'm pretty much saying screw it now and posting it…review if you want more otherwise I need to delete the story. My hard drive's getting full 


End file.
